monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GreenAiden555/Monster Hunter Figures!
Intro Hey, everyone, I just thought that since I collect different figures, I would go ahead and make a blog keeping a detailed list of Monster Hunter figures. If you have a suggestion for a figure to be added, go ahead and leave a comment detailing me with everything you know about the figure, and I'll see if I can add it in. Right now, I'll start small with the latest releases. Where Can I Buy These? Japanese import stores. They ship internationally. Don't ask questions in the comments about how to pay and the like, just check their FAQ. Basically, you need a major credit card OR PayPal. Just search in the search bar for the item, and you should find them. You may need to put in the Japanese Romanization of the monster on some sites. : Amiami - http://www.amiami.com/ : Hobby Link Japan - http://www.hlj.com/ : Hobby Search - http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/ : Mandarake: http://ekizo.mandarake.co.jp/shop/en/ *NOTE* You need to enter the name in Japanese in order to find the figure you're looking for. Also, note they only sell used items. ***!!!WARNING!!!*** Mandarake may contain NSFW content depending on the settings you choose for the site and what you search. Use at your own risk. Kaiyodo (Revoltech) 'Rathalos' : Price: ~3690 JPY (~$46 at the time of posting) : Release Date: July 14th, 2012 : Preorder start date: May 15th, 2012 : Comes with: Small hunter in scale with Rathalos, severed tail effects parts, fireball, and Revoltech stand. Soft material used large wings to be posed in the way you like it! From the super title "Monster Hunter" comes the king of the skies, Rathalos as a Revoltech! The 285mm wide wings has been made using soft material and it can be bent and folded! Joints has been used on the body and it can be posed as well. The mouth can be opened and closed, and its tongue can also be moved enabling you for wide variety of posing! Same scaled hunter figure is included in the set and you can enjoy recreating the scenes from the game. - Credit to Amiami 'Rathalos Subspecies' Identical to the normal release in every aspect, except it's blue. And exclusive. If you want it, stalk Amiami or Mandarake. Revoltech Powershop Exclusive. 'Hunter Swordsman Rathalos' :Price: 3480 JPY (~$44 at the time of posting) :Release date: September 15th, 2012 :Preorder start date: July 13th, 201 :Extras: Rathalos Firesword G (Great Sword), Blazing Falchion (Sword & Shield) set, optional hand part x 6, effect base, display stand & extension part 'Hunter Swordsman Azure Rathalos' Similar to the Azure Los, this is a Revoltech Powershop exclusive that is NOW SOLD OUT. Once again, aside from color and production run, there is no difference between this and the normal armor. Good Smile Company (Nendoroid) 'Hunter: Male Swordsman Lagia X Edition' : Price: ~3680 JPY :Release: Late November 2012 : Preoder Start: Late July 2012 : Extras: Lagiacrus Great Sword and stand 'Female Barioth Hunter' : Info: She was just announced. Category:Blog posts